Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring
by Ultimate Warrior
Summary: A strange gift on his birthday sends Harry to Middle-Earth. Unready for the situation he is thrust into he gets swept along with events surrounding Frodo and the One Ring, but he feels the call of the ring strongly and must fight his own temptation for it
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own this, obviously.

Summary: A Cross-over of Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings. Harry was 'enjoying' a holiday away from Hogwarts when, on his Birthday, he receives an anonymous package which takes his away from the world he knows into a new world and new adventures.

-Prologue-

12:01 am

"Happy Birthday to me" Thought Harry Potter grimly. "16 years old and still stuck here with the Dursleys. Yes this is going to be another memorable Birthday."

Sure he had his friends but apart from that his life was basically terrible. He had to live with his muggle relatives who hated him, his godfather had died only a few months ago, he wasn't told anything and to top it all off he had a blood thirsty maniac after him.

Yes he had the perfect life.

Many times he wished he wasn't here, that he was not Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He longed to be with someone who would care about him…anybody. Someone who wouldn't look at him as some hero he never asked to be, or treat him differently because of something he could hardly remember doing or something he had no control over in the case of his relatives. He longed to be with someone who would like him as just Harry.

His friends did, the Weasleys did and some of the order members did. Remus Lupin never treated him as some icon, he treated him as the son of James and Lily Potter, as Harry.

As his thoughts dwelt on this an owl appeared at his window. He stood up and allowed it to enter. The owl dropped a parcel on his bed then flew away. Harry walked over to the parcel and looked at the message. All it said was "To Harry Potter".

Shrugging he sat down upon his bed and drew the parcel upon his lap. He tore away the wrapping to reveal a box. He studied the box for a moment. It had Silver edges and a silver lock, there was a small silver plaque on the top with nothing written on it and the rest of it was black.

After a moment Harry set the box down, grabbing his wand he pointed it at the box as he carefully opened the lid.

A bright light shone from under it and it engulfed him when the lid was fully opened. Suddenly he felt as if he was being pulled away from the house in Privet Drive, away from the world he knew and into something quite different.

And as suddenly as it came it left as he came crashing down again. He hit the ground with a heavy thud and then all went black.

-End Prologue-

Please review.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own this, obviously.

Summary: A Cross-over of Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings. Harry was 'enjoying' a holiday away from Hogwarts when, on his Birthday, he receives an anonymous package which takes his away from the world he knows into a new world and new adventures.

-Chapter One-

-The Unexpected Party Part One: The Unexpected Guest-

A bright light.

That was the first thing that Harry saw as he awoke from his unknown unconscious state. His first thought was 'what Happened?' It had to be a port key of some kind that brought him here, but if it was a port key there was a good chance he knew who sent it.

However now was not the time for speculation, now he had to find out where he was. Looking around his surroundings he found himself to be sitting beside a bush and under a tree in a wide hilly area. There was the sound of small birds chirping and the wind blowing against the trees and bushes. The sun was already on its way to getting to its highest point and it was a typically warm day. There were green fields as far as the eye could see, and there were beautiful flower bed full of roses and pansies and daffodils and all other flowers you could think of. What surprised Harry the most was that in each hill you could see a small round door, either painted a lush green or strong brown, and next to those door there was always a small rounded window. Each house was symmetrical to the next, each garden, each path, each gate and even the birds over head were symmetrical.

His gaze scanned the area over twice then an extra time just to be sure of this place. It was a beautiful and lovely looking place and it was calming to be here. It was in this calm that Harry suddenly realised he was hurt. His head ached and he was feeling extremely drowsy. He realised that it had better try move or he may never get up.

Summoning all of his energy Harry pushed himself off of the floor and onto his feet. He stood unsteadily for a moment, wobbling slightly as he fought to maintain his balance, the throbbing in his head became louder. After a moment he took his first step away from the hedge, quickly followed by the next. With each step the pain in his head would throb and die down again only to return at the next step.

He wondered absentmindedly in no particular direction. He was vaguely aware of very small children, running and playing around him, and he was also vaguely aware of people working in the next field. He allowed his feet to wonder and soon found himself wondering up a small flight of stairs on a hill. He managed to realise he had found his was to a round green door with a peculiar sign on it before he collapsed into the sweet bliss of unconsciousness…..

….Harry awoke, laying in a small bed, with white linen sheets covering him, a wet cloth across his brow and with the sound of a kettle boiling in the next room. There was no door to this room, only a rounded arch that led to the next room. The room itself wasn't very big, it was in a circular make and had a few chests and shelves that were the only things that stood out.

He forced himself to sit up, groaning as he did so. He gazed around the room once more and found that there was a small number of books on one of the shelves the he could not read the title of and a cloak or two hanging up in the corner. There was a walking-stick leaning against the Arch-frame and an open chest that revealed a few clothes.

At this moment someone walked through the Arch. "Ah! You're awake." He said. The person was only about three to four foot tall, he had grey hair and wore red trousers and waistcoat over a yellow shirt. He wore no shoes and had tufts of hair layering the tops of his feet. He busied himself for a moment by putting a tray of tea and crumpets by the bed Harry was on before turning to him again. "You gave me quite a scare earlier. Imagine, waking up to find a stranger unconscious at you door step. Well, you're lucky you came to my door, anyone else in Hobbiton would have turned you away or left you out on the streets, but I have no such inclinations, I would have considered it ill manners to leave you out on my doorstep the way you were. But come, you must eat, you've been asleep for two days that can make anyone loose there strength. I've only brought you tea and crumpets because I'm not sure what you like to eat but if you want any more I'll see what I can do."

Harry watched this man babble one for a moment and the tray was placed upon his lap. "Um…not to seem ungrateful…sir…but, who are you? And even more important, where am I?"

"Ah! Where are my manners?" The man said. He then moved a step away and bowed. "Bilbo Baggins at your service. And this, my friend, is Hobbiton, in the North Farthing or the Shire."

"Um, I'm Harry Potter…of little Whinging, Surry. I'm sorry for intruding on you like this, I'm…uh...not quite sure how I got here." Harry answered, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Bilbo smile at him. "Think nothing of it my boy, I'm sure Gandalf can help you when he arrives. Of course you've heard of Gandalf."

Harry shook his head. "Um…no, sorry." He could honestly say he hadn't heard of Gandalf.

Bilbo seemed shocked. "Everybody's heard of Gandalf. You must have heard of him. The grey pilgrim? Mithrandir?" He receives a shake of the head for each. "Goodness me, never heard of Gandalf. In all my years I've never heard of anyone who didn't know of Gandalf."

"Well…uh…perhaps I live too far away to know about him?" Harry suggested.

"Perhaps." Bilbo muttered, trying to contemplate this. He suddenly smiled. "Would you like to hear how I met Gandalf?"

Harry sat in silence for a moment, wondering on the small man. It might pass the time to hear what Bilbo had to say. "Alright." He nodded.

"Very well, but you must eat." Bilbo chided. Harry groaned and agreed anyway, and so Bilbo began his story. "It all started on a particularly beautiful morning in June…or was it July. Anyway I had just finished second Breakfast and had gone outside to blow smoke rings, as I find that very comforting. I had been there for only a few moments when this old man dressed in grey cloaks appeared out of no where. Now if I knew then what do know I would have acted differently towards him. Now I saw him and greeted him. "Good morning" I said to him and he answered me back, "What do you mean by good morning? Do you mean that you are good this morning, or that it a morning to be good on, or do you feel good this morning or that it a good morning whether I wish it to be or not?" Now this was not the reply I was expecting and it threw me of completely. And I answer..."

-End Chapter One-

Right, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, those of you who read it. I would like to thank my one reviewer, celedriel-greenleaf. Any criticism is welcome.

Pleas review.


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own this, obviously.

Summary: A Cross-over of Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings. Harry was 'enjoying' a holiday away from Hogwarts when, on his Birthday, he receives an anonymous package which takes his away from the world he knows into a new world and new adventures.

Authors note: _First I would like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter and ask you to ignore the chapter title, it was supposed to be 'the unexpected guest' but my mind wandered. Also I would like to apologise for the delay in the posting of this chapter but due to a combination of writers block for this story and circumstances beyond my control I have been unable to write it. Anyway on with the story._

-Chapter Two-

-The Long-expected party-

Whatever Harry's first impressions of Bilbo were he had to admit one thing, he told one heck of a story. From dwarves to elves, wizards to trolls, Dragons and goblins and talking birds, and not forgetting the creature he called Gollum. It was such a farfetched story that Harry was finding it hard to believe, even if he was a wizard.

Currently Harry was sitting up in his bed listening to Bilbo bustle about with thing in a few rooms down and thinking about his predicament. Here he was in a new world with a creature that he had never seen or heard about before in the Hobbit a few rooms down, waiting for a wizard who he wasn't even sure could help him. He wasn't even sure if he was ready to leave his whole future in the hands of someone else again, after Dumbledore had already messed up with it. But then again he really didn't have a choice.

He took this time to think about things. Did anyone miss him now he was gone? The Dursleys wouldn't, they would probably be dancing on the ceiling if they could, being so happy to be rid of him. The Weasleys? Perhaps they would miss him but they would be safer without him, the same would go for Hermione and her family. Snape would be happy to be rid of him, he honestly didn't know about Dumbledore or McGonagall or the rest of the teaching staff or Order. Malfoy would be the same as Snape. The Papers would lose another celebrity that sells papers easily but honestly he didn't care. The wizards world was really full of hypocrites and they might learn a lesson if their heroes weren't there to save them anymore. He would miss his friends and Remus but if worst comes to worst he would have to stay here and they could live their lives without him.

His musing were interrupted by Bilbo's voice from down the hall. _"Where is it!"_ His voice sounded panicky. Harry struggled up to his bed, still felling slightly weak and unsteady. He stumbled to the archway a glanced out towards the room where Bilbo was. He got there just in time to see Bilbo rush out into the hall way. The hobbit rushed straight to his cloak and tore it from the hook it was hanging on. He checked the pockets quickly before throwing the cloak on the floor. He turned around and put his hand upon his mid-section. The hobbit froze in mid turn and suddenly dug through his left pocket. He visibly relaxed as he pulled his hand from the pocket clutching a small golden ring. He sighed and brought it up his face almost as if to comfort him. He then turned and headed back into the room he came from.

Harry stood for a moment longer before returning to his bed. What was so important about that ring that Bilbo would get so worked up about loosing it? Perhaps it had some sentimental value, like a wedding ring or a present from someone he loved or perhaps it was one of his parent's rings. Whatever it was, Harry decided, it was clearly Bilbo's business and he would not get involved.

Once again his thoughts were interupted but this time by a knock on the door. "Frodo!" Bilbo called. "Someone at the door!" there came no answer and the knocking came again. "Frodo!" There still came no answer. "Sticklebats! Where is that boy?" The knocking came again. And Bilbo huffed before standing up and walking to the door. "No thank you! We don't want any visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" He called through the door.

"And what about very old friends?" came the muffled reply.

Bilbo froze for a moment before hurriedly opened the door and stood still for a moment. "Gandalf?" He said quietly. The silence was followed by light-hearted laughter.

Harry heard Gandalf say "You haven't aged a day."

In the next few moments there was a lot of hurried footsteps and the sound of a closing door. Harry could hear Bilbo chattering away to the other person as he bustled about the hallways. "Would you like some tea? I could put some on if you'd like. I have a bit of the old vineyard if you'd prefer. Twelve-ninety-six, a very good year, almost as old as I am, it was laid down by my father." Bilbo said.

"Just tea, thank you" Gandalf replied.

"I had expected you a little earlier but you come and go as you please, always have done, always will do. I can get you something to eat if you want. You've caught me a little unprepared I'm afraid. I've got some cheese or bread but not much more. I could make you some eggs if you'd like." Bilbo continued as if he hadn't heard Gandalf. He was followed by a long silence.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf finally said.

"Oh right." Bilbo replied. Suddenly a loud nock and muffle shouting came from the door. "I'm not at home!" Bilbo whispered harshly. He shuffled to look out of the window. "It's the Sack-ville-bagginses." He whispered again. "I got to get away from these confounded relatives! Hanging on the bell all day! Never giving me a moment's peace! I want to see mountains again Gandalf. _Mountains! _Oh right tea"

"So you mean to go through with this then?" Gandalf said. After Bilbo's stuttered affirmative Gandalf continued. "Frodo suspects something, he very fond of you, you know."

"Of course he does! He's a _Baggins_! Not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from hardbottle!" Bilbo sighed. "He'd go with me if I asked him, but in his heart he still in love with the Shire." He stopped again and walked to look out of the small kitchen window. "I'm old Gandalf, I may not look it but I'm beginning to feel it. I feel…stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a long holiday and I don't think I shall ever come back. In fact, I mean not to."

Harry tuned out the rest of the conversation and decided to get some more sleep. He was feeling extremely warn out and he couldn't understand why, had barely done anything since he got here. He was fully prepared to sleep the rest of the day away, however his body disagreed with him. With a loud growl his stomach chose to make its intensions made. Harry groaned and rolled over and continued to ignore his hunger. His stomach wasn't that easily beaten however and continued to growl until Harry finally gave in.

He allowed himself to roll off of the bed and fall feet first to the floor. He swiftly pulled himself up and groaned as the blood from his head rushed with the speed of a professional Quiditch player straight down to his already aching stomach. Forcing down the gagging feeling Harry glared at his stomach. 'You wanted this!' he thought angrily at it.

Forcing himself forward he ventured into the home of Bilbo Baggins to find the kitchen. He staggered forward, out of the room and into the hall before turning towards the room he believed to be the kitchen. Suddenly he felt weakened again and fell onto the arch-frame. Spots appeared before his eyes and danced wildly before him as the room span into a blur of swirling colours. He was vaguely aware of a hand pushing him into the room and forcing him into a chair. He was suddenly hit with a surge of panic and he began to loose consciousness. Then, as suddenly as it came, the dizziness and nausea left him.

He was sitting in a small chair with a large mug in his hand. Bilbo was pouring tea into his mug and looking at him worryingly. An old man in grey cloaks stared at him over his own mug as if examining him.

"Are you alright now my lad?" Bilbo asked as he turned back from returning his teapot. Harry nodded mutely and stared at the old man. Bilbo watched him for a moment more. "Well, if you're sure you all right, I'll take you word for it. Now since your up perhaps you would like something to eat." Again Harry nodded and Bilbo turned to prepare him a snack. "We were just talking about you, you know. I would have gotten you myself but I didn't want to wake you, but since your up anyway." He handed Harry a plate with some cheese and biscuits. "Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Gandalf the Grey."

Harry's eyes shot up again to the old man. He now felt something in Gandalf that he had not sensed before only now he knew what it was, it was the same feeling that would radiate off of Dumbledore when he was angry or when he was fighting, it was pure uncorrupted magical power. He had felt it from Dumbledore at the tri-wizard tournament and in the ministry when he was fighting Voldemort and from Voldemort himself when he fought Dumbledore, but he had never felt it so strongly out of anyone. The power just flowed from him as if it were an endless stream of magic.

Gandalf returned his stare and he felt uncomfortable under that gaze. It was as if the old man was staring through his soul. Harry began to feel uncomfortable and glanced away with a mumbled "Good morning Sir"

Gandalf chuckled at Harry; the noise forced Harry to return his gaze to the old man. "There's no need to be afraid Harry, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid." Harry muttered darkly. He did not like being laughed at. He bowed his head and began to eat his food.

After a moment Gandalf spoke again. "So tell me about yourself Harry."

Harry took swallowed a biscuit and shot a suspicious look at the old man. "Why?"

"Well how do you expect me to help you if I don't know anything about you?" Gandalf replied in a slightly less amused voice. "That is, of course, if you want my help."

"The problem is sir." Harry responded. "That I'm not sure that I want to place my entire future in the hands of someone else. You see I've already had a supposed great wizard interfere in my life too much for my liking and I'm not sure If I'm ready to give my faith in someone blindly again."

"A wise decision," Gandalf said. "However you have to trust somebody or life has no real meaning. What would Gondor be like if they didn't trust their Steward, would the Rohirrim charge if they didn't trust their Marshals, would wars be won without trust in Generals. No Harry trust is what holds this world together, trust and faith, without those the world would crumble around you without a single shot fired from you enemies. I understand that you do not wish to trust me blindly but all I ask for is a chance. Will you let me have that?"

Harry sat in silence, digesting the words that Gandalf had spoken. Eventually he nodded, he would give him one chance and that would be it.

Gandalf smiled at the young man before him. "Would you be willing to tell me about yourself now?"

Once again Harry nodded and launched into an explanation of is life. It surprised him how much he was willing to tell the old wizard. He told him of Voldemort and the prophecy, of that fateful Halloween in Godrics Hollow, his life at the Dursleys, his adventures at Hogwarts, his Godfathers death and the mystery present that brought him to this world. He didn't know why he told Gandalf all of that but he had said it now.

Once Harry had finished his story a silence descended onto the room. After a moment Gandalf broke the silence. "You say you're a Wizard?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered.

"Then perhaps I know why you are feeling so weakened." Gandalf said and took a sip of his tea. Harry blinked in surprise and Gandalf chuckled. "Do you have your wand Harry?"

Harry checked his pockets and the floor around him only to find that he didn't have the wand n him. Now that he thought about it he didn't remember having his wand when he arrived in this world. He shook his head and gazed down to the floor.

Gandalf chuckled slightly again. "You see your magic is erratic, I felt it the second you entered the room. I can only imagine how much magical energy it would take transport someone from one reality to another. Your wand allowed you to control your magic and here, where you don't have it, your magic is searching for an outlet." He stood up and walked to his staff. He picked it up and walked back to Harry. "Here, hold this." He told him.

The second Harry's fingers curled around the old wizards staff he felt all his dizziness and nausea leave him. Sure he still felt tired but he felt much better with the staff in his hands. His thoughts were interrupted when Gandalf sat down opposite him. He made to hand the staff back to the grey wizard but he refused to take it.

"Keep it." Gandalf said drawing his pipe from his robes. "I always have a spare."

Harry returned the staff to his side and he turned back to Gandalf. "I don't understand sir. Why did I suddenly get better when I took your staff?"

"It's quite simple." The old wizard replied. "It was your magic that was making you ill and causing your weariness, with something to channel your magic through the symptoms you had will vanish. Though you shouldn't expect to be cured straight away, a lot of you magic has been drained and will take as while to return properly." Harry sat in silence for a moment before he thanked the grey wizard. Gandalf stood, bid Harry good day and walked to the door. "By the way." He said turning back to the boy. "I suggest that you get so rest, if you want to attend Bilbo's party that is." And with that he left the room.

Harry sat for a moment longer before pulling himself up from his chair and returning to his room. He set the staff by the archway and lay down upon his bed without where he thought about his meeting with Gandalf till sleep took him.

He awoke hours later to the sound of merry music playing in the darkness and the bang and crackle of fireworks. Pulling himself groggily from his bed he tried to think about what the noise was. Then he remembered Gandalf saying something about a party. Shaking his head he stood up and picked up his staff. He walked out of the room and towards where he thought to main door was.

He opened it and walked outside and saw the party in a field a short walk away. He wouldn't go down, Bilbo wouldn't want him at his party, he'd just get in the way. He sat down on a small bench and watched the numerous fireworks fly into the air and explode into different shapes and colours, and he listened to the Music. He leaned back against Bilbo's home and began to drift off into thought as he watched party from a distance.

After a while Harry's musings were interrupted by a large explosion of fireworks. After sitting for a few minutes more he decided to go down to the field, he could always come back before he was spotted. Standing up, he picked up his staff and began the walk to the field.

As he walked he could hear the laughter of Hobbits and the sound of many dancing feet. The music surrounded the whole area and echoes off the small hills. Fireworks occasionally deafened the music and light the night sky like the sun at dawn. The closer he got the more he heard the happy hobbits singing, chatting and dancing.

Finally he came to an arch cut into a hedge row that was the entrance. Bilbo stood at the archway welcoming the guests. Suddenly he looked up as a hobbit-woman walked passed with several children and spotted Harry.

"Harry my lad!" He cried. "Welcome, welcome. So glad you could make it. Come in. Come in. I was hoping you would turn up. You've missed having a present I'm afraid but there's still much more to come."

"..Err..." Harry replied, still not quite used to Bilbo's hyperactive nature.

Bilbo continued as if he hadn't heard a thing. "You'll have to sit with Gandalf, most of the things here are Hobbit-sized you understand, much too small for you. Now be sure to tell Gandalf if you're not felling up to this. I don't want you collapsing again, it was a big enough shock the first time." He stopped suddenly again and his ears twitched. He grabbed a hobbit walking towards him. "Sack-ville-bagginses!" he whispered harshly to the hobbit. The other Hobbit grabbed Bilbo by the shoulders and pulled him behind a tent.

Harry chose to leave the two alone and began to wander around the party field. As he walked he saw tables longer than the Hogwarts house tables overflowing with food and drink, and there were at least thirty Hobbits surrounding the table and taking large portions of the food. He saw small children chasing after small firework butterflies and playing games or pulling pranks. Hobbits were dancing merrily in a large clearing in the field.

Suddenly there was a large explosion and a tent was ripped from the ground. A firework sped into the sky crackling and burning as it went. As it went higher it expanded and grew a head and wings and became a dragon. It spread its wings and turned roaring as it went. It began to swoop down as he party. The guests panicked and began to run hysterically away. Hobbits dived onto the ground as the firework dragon soared over them before flying to the horizon and exploding in a mountain of sparks. The hobbits gasped in awe and applauded the magnificent firework.

Bilbo pulled himself up off the ground and turned to his guests. "That is the signal for supper." He proclaimed.

The feast was splendid. The hobbits chatted amongst themselves and created the atmosphere of Hogwarts during the Halloween feast. Harry had never seen so much food in one place, and he had rarely eaten like he did that night. Thought he didn't try the mushrooms he found that he suddenly had more of an appetite than he had had since before starting Hogwarts. By the end of the feast he had tried almost everything and honestly thought that if he had anymore he would burst.

After all the guest had finished eating Bilbo stood up beneath a large tree for the after diner speech. "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks and Barndybucks, Grubs, Chubs, Burrowses and Hornblowers, Bolgers and Bracegirdles, Goodbodies, Brockhouses and Proudfoots." After each name a cheer rose up from those families he named except for one elderly Hobbit who shouted _"Proudfeet!"_

"Today is my one-hundred and eleventh birthday!" Cheers rose up again and Bilbo raised a hand to quiet them. "Indeed, Eleventy-one years is too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable Hobbits." Again the cheers and applause rose up only to be silenced by Bilbo once more. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve. There was scattered applause following this comment, from Hobbits who didn't know if they were being insulted or not.

Bilbo's hand reached into his right sided jacket pocket. As Bilbo's hand was withdrawn Harry saw that he had taken out that ring. "I regret to announce that this is the end. I am leaving now. Goodbye." And with a flash Bilbo vanished, leaving shocked and panicking Hobbits.

Harry sat still in his chair and watched the chaos unfold. What was with that ring? Having spent a reasonable amount of time around Hobbits Harry was sure that this wasn't a natural ability of one of these creatures, so it had to be the ring. Looking around Harry saw that Gandalf had vanished. After a minute or two he decided to head back to Bilbo's place, as nothing much was going to happen here.

As Harry made his was up the small slope to Bilbo's house he felt something strange. It was like a shift of the wind or a moving of earth under his feet. He couldn't explain it but it felt like…something like Voldemort. He ignored it and continued his slow walk to Bilbo's green door. The suddenly the wind seemed to pick up and Harry stumbled, falling to one knee. He was kneeling in Bilbo's front garden when suddenly he heard a loud rumbling voice from inside the house.

"_Bilbo Baggins!"_ it said. _"Do not take me for some conjuror of cheap tricks! I am not trying to rob you!"_ the voice quietened again and was barely a whisper from where Harry was. "I'm trying to help you. I wish you would trust me as you once did."

After a few more minutes silence and a few muffled voices the door began to open. Harry did the first thing that came to mind; he dived into the nearest bush. "The road is long." He heard Bilbo say.

"Bilbo," Gandalf's voice warned. "The ring is still in you pocket."

Bilbo gave a weak admission before withdrawing the ring and holding it in his palm. After a moment's silence he turned his hand and released the ring. It fell to the ground like a rock and held fast to the floor. Bilbo rushed out of the house and Gandalf followed him. "I've thought up and ending for my book." Bilbo said. "And he lived happily till the end of his days."

The rest of this small conversation was tuned out by Harry as his gaze was fixated on the ring. It seemed to call to him, telling him to reach out and take it. Gandalf returned to the house blocking his view. As he bent down to pick up the ring Harry suddenly felt a surge of jealousy and hate for the old wizard. As Gandalf hand hovered closer to the ring visions of Harry attacking and killing Gandalf to take the ring played in his mind. Gandalf's Hand was suddenly pulled back as if shocked and the old wizards walked away leaving the ring where it was.

Ignoring all outside distractions Harry stood up and walked to the ring. He bent to pick it up, just as Gandalf had done. Just as his hand was about to close around the ring a picture flashed before his eyes. A vision of a fiery eye, unblinking, watching, searching. Harry pulled his hand back quickly and left the ring as Gandalf had. He then noticed that he was being watched.

Gandalf watched Harry move away from the ring. "Why didn't you take it?" He asked suspiciously.

After a long pause Harry answered "I saw something"

Gandalf straightened up in his chair. "What did you see?" he asked.

"A lidless eye, surrounded in flames, staring towards me." Harry answered. He watched the elder as he registered Harry's words. "What does it mean?"

Gandalf turned to stare into the fire. "I don't know." He answered after a long pause.

They remained like that in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Harry wandered away from the old wizard and to his room. He placed his staff against the wall and lay down upon the bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep in fitful dreams of fiery eyes and mysterious golden rings.

-End Chapter Two-

I'm not sure how this turned out so I welcome you reviews and comments.


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own this, obviously.

Summary: A Cross-over of Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings. Harry was 'enjoying' a holiday away from Hogwarts when, on his Birthday, he receives an anonymous package which takes him away from the world he knows into a new world and new adventures.

(AUTHORS NOTE: I apologise for how long it has taken t update this story and I feel that I owe all of you who reviewed a reason. I have had problems connecting to the internet and have had major writers block.)

-Chapter Three-

-The Shadows of the Past-

The talk of Bilbo's disappearance continued for many days in the Shire. Some hobbits blamed Gandalf due to the fact that the Wizard disappeared soon after Bilbo, but some blamed Harry because he was new to the area and was lodging in Bag End. It was all beginning to seem like second year all over again. Everywhere Harry went he was stared and glared at. People talked about him behind his back and some talked to old Gaffer Gamgee about him, but Gaffer didn't know that much about him.

However Harry wasn't concerned about the Hobbits rumours, it wasn't anything new to him. No, he was more concerned about the strange visions plaguing his thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes he saw a lidless eye, wreathed in flame through a ring of gold.

He had to get his mind off of the mysterious ring before he did something he knew he would regret. He began reading the scrolls and books in Bag Ends study but soon the ring and eye appeared in his mind and vision again. And so to keep his mind occupied he began gardening but found that it didn't keep him busy enough to keep the visions out of his mind. He then turned to writing but found that he could not think of anything to write about since he didn't want to write about his life. Finally he found his answer in drawing. He began to sketch the world around him and found that he could loose himself in his work and forget all the problems of his life.

He soon had at least thirty sketches of Bag End, Hobbiton and various Hobbits about the Shire that he had sketched when they didn't know he was there. He was actually quite good at his art. He hadn't thought about the ring or the flaming eye since he began sketching.

But ever he felt guilty at taking up the home of his gracious host Frodo. He felt that he was a burden and had imposed himself where he wasn't wanted. However he couldn't leave Bag End because he didn't know anything about this world and he had to wait for Gandalf's return because he was the only one in this world that he knew who could help him.

Gandalf had been gone for about six months when Harry found the solution to his own insecurities. Whilst routing through the parchments in Bilbo's study he stumbled across a map of the shire and the world to the west of that. He saw a wood not far from Hobbiton, where he was now. It seemed the perfect place for him to get away from the rumours and gossip of Hobbits and practice his magic, something that he had been neglecting despite the fact that he and his magic had almost completely adjusted to this world.

So he set out the next day with only food, water, the map, a few parchments, his staff and the promise of returning in a few days.

The Shire was truly a peaceful place, well when you weren't the centre of the hobbit rumours. The tranquillity of the shire was really brought home to him as he walked alone along the road. The peace of the Shires roads were nothing compared to the peace of the woods. Harry found himself to be totally alone and undisturbed. For once in his life he was allowed to be at peace.

For the first day he didn't practice any of his magic at all. He just sat down beside a tree with his parchments and sketched the forests by the end of the first day he had so many drawings that he was out of paper. That night he slept beneath a large oak tree and had one of the best night's sleep he had had since his fourth year, undisturbed by nightmares or the sleepless exhaustion of the last few nights.

When Harry awoke the next day the sun was already high in the sky and the sound of busy and playing hobbits could be heard from the distance. Harry stretched and yawned. He hadn't felt so rested in…well he had never felt so rested. The shire was a truly wonderful place.

That day Harry began to practice his spells. He tried the basic spells, Wingardium Leviosa, Petrificus totalus and many other first year spells. He soon found that the staff worked differently to a wand. Where the wand channelled its user's magic through its magical core and out the other end, the staff worked more as a fulcrum, acting as a stabiliser while allowing the wizards or witch to perform magic either through the staff or with the users own hands.

By the end of the second night he had mastered the first year spells and had begun on the second and third year spells. He slept as well as he had on the first night. The third day and night went as the second had, he had perfected all his second year spells and was half way through his third year spells. On the fourth day he worked hard on his third year spells, more importantly on a certain spell called Expecto Patronum. Not only had he had problems finding a memory happy enough to create a corporeal patronus but he couldn't find the right movements to perform the spell itself. Eventually he decided to move on from the Patronus and focus on the other spells. By the end of the fifth day he had successfully perfected the use of every spell he had tried to use except for the Patronus.

The fifth night found Harry to be restless. All the other nights alone had been peaceful but this night he found that sleep evaded him. He wasn't uncomfortable, nor was he truly awake, he just couldn't sleep. It was almost as if his body was rebelling against his mind and forcing him to be awake.

So Harry lay there, in silence, listening to the sounds of the night. As he lay there he felt his eyes droop, he closed them and began to feel sleep take him. Then suddenly he heard a sound he had never heard before. It was a beautiful sound, soft and soothing and yet it didn't make him want to sleep but woke more. The sound neither grew nor faded but continued in the distance.

He had to find out what it was.

He stood up and grabbed his staff before running towards the source of the sound. He ran and ran without caring about where he was going. He came at last to the forests end and there he saw the most beautiful sight he head ever seen. A long procession of men and women marched westward, all dressed in green robes singing mournfully to themselves. In truth Harry could tell that they weren't human, they were too graceful, too young, beautiful and calming to be human. It was a supremely beautiful and saddening sight. Harry felt a great sorrow fill his heart at each note sang and each step taken. It was strange to think that he was more upset about the westward journey of a group of people he had never met than he was about the death of Cedric or the return of Voldemort, and even to some extent the loss of his godfather.

Harry stayed until the last of the procession had left and the suns first light crept over the eastern horizon. It was time to go back. He had been away from Bag End for almost a week now and felt that it was probably time he made a reappearance there. Perhaps Gandalf was back. He walked back to his small camp in the woods and packed away his items.

The Sun had set and the Moon was high in the Sky when he reached to Hobbiton. Hobbiton was silent, the pub had let out and all or most Hobbits were in bed. Harry crept up to Bag End all too aware of the uncomfortable feeling that this silence held. There was no noise as he approached the front door of Bag End. It was a similar atmosphere to the time a few weeks ago when he had overheard a conversation between Bilbo and Gandalf.

As he came closer to Bag End he saw that the door was ajar. A million thoughts swept through his mind, some fearful and some the complete opposite. For the entire time he had been in the Shire he had been safe and at peace. If ever there was a place that would remain safe, Harry thought, then that place would be here.

He crept forward as silently as he could. He could hear quiet voices from inside Bag End. As he came closer he recognised one as Frodo but the other one he could not make out. He pushed the door open as quietly as he could and crept towards the source of the voices.

Gandalf. That's who the other voice was.

He would have walked into the room at that moment is not for a sudden outburst from Frodo.

"What are you doing!" The Hobbit exclaimed.

"Wait." Gandalf commanded and a short silence followed. There was a crinkling sound followed by a sound like metal scraping on stone. "It's quite cool." The wizard said. "Take it." there was a shuffling sound then the wizard's voice broke the silence again. "Hold it up and look closely."

Again a silence followed. "I cannot read the fiery letters" Frodo said in a quavering voice.

"There are few who can." Gandalf responded. "The letters are Elvish, of an ancient mode, but the language is that of Mordor, which I shall not utter here. But this in the common tongue is what is said, close enough:

_One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,_

_One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them._

It is only two lines of a verse long known in Elven-lore:

_Three rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in there halls of stone,_

_Nine for the mortal men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the land of Mordor where Shadows lie,_

_One ring to rule them all, One ring to find them,_

_One ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the land of Mordor where shadows lie,"_

An uncomfortable silence followed before Gandalf spoke again. This is the Master-ring, the One Ring to rule them all. This is the One Ring that he lost many ages ago, to the great weakening of his power. He greatly desires it-but he must not get it."

The room fell silent for a moment before Frodo suggested they get some tea and the two left. Harry had no idea what Gandalf was talking about. Rings for Elf-kings, Dwarf-lords, mortal-men and Dark Lords. Whatever the ring was Harry was sure that it was trouble. And yet still, if his mind was idle enough, he would crave the ring, want it with every fibre of his being.

Deciding that he would get no where standing alone in a empty part of the hall he retired to his room.

He was alone for hours listening to the quiet murmuring of voices that he could no longer hear the words only noises. After about an hour of this he began to hear raised voices again.

"You must take it!" Frodo shouted desperately.

"DO NOT tempt me Frodo!" Gandalf voice replied equally as desperately before the voices again became quiet. Only one more outburst came before Harry fell asleep but he was too tired to care.

Harry awoke in the early hours in the morning. There was a chill wind in the air and he was restless again.

He dragged himself up from the bed and grabbed his staff before stumbling drowsily into the kitchen to get a snack. He jumped upon entering the room when he found Gandalf sitting in a chair smoking his pipe.

"Your back then?" Gandalf asked in an uncommitted way whilst staring into the fire.

"Erm…yeah." Harry stumbled on his reply.

"You were eavesdropping on Frodo and me." It wasn't a question. Harry didn't answer. He walked into the room and took a seat beside the elder wizard. "You can get into a lot of trouble eavesdropping."

"I know." Harry answered sombrely remembering how Voldemort had tricked him while Harry believed that he was eavesdropping on Deatheater meetings.

They sat in silence for a while before Gandalf spoke again. "The Ring is a powerful thing. It can increase our power beyond even our own greatest desires. If we were to take the ring then we could accomplish almost anything."

"…anything?"

Gandalf nodded. "However it would come at a price."

Harry stared at the Gandalf for a moment. "What kind of price?"

"The ring was forged from the deepest hate and malice of the Dark Lord Sauron. The ring is connected to him; it shares his hate, malice and will to dominate all living things. We could take the ring to do good but though us it would do great and unspeakable evil." Gandalf paused. "It is calling for its master and will try to temp anybody into taking it from Frodo to bring it to Sauron's hand."

"…why are you telling me this?"

"I tell you this Harry because you are tempted by the ring. I know you are for I am also. There are few beings alive in Middle-Earth that can resist the rings call. I have told Frodo to reach Rivendell, for the ring will be safe there for a while. Frodo is as strong a hobbit as I have ever met but he will not make this journey alone." Gandalf turned to look into Harry's eyes. "I want you to help guide him to Rivendell."

"Why me? I don't know anything about this world, I don't even know which direction Rivendell is. Besides I'm tempted by the ring, you said it yourself. How could you trust me not to take the ring for myself." Harry answered. He wasn't against helping Frodo and he wasn't scared of this Sauron, after all he had been fighting a Dark Lord since he was eleven (if you ignore Voldemorts destruction when he was a baby). Harry just didn't want to be controlled again.

Gandalf's eyes returned to the flame. "You told me, when we first met, that you didn't want to be controlled again. I am not trying to control you. However you know how to survive outside this sheltered environment that Frodo has lived in all his life. I worry for him. I would feel more at ease if you would accompany him to Rivendell."

Harry sat in thought for a few minutes. "Why don't you go with him? I mean, if you're that worried about him."

"I must go to Isengard and seek council with the head of my order. Things have been set in motion and I fear that I have been too blinded by my love of hobbit-folk and of Bilbo and Frodo to act in time too stop it. I intend to travel with him from Bree, if all goes well. I would be more at ease if you were with him." Gandalf replied.

Harry again fell silent. "Just to Rivendell? No further than that?" he as sceptically.

"No further." Gandalf agreed.

After a pause Harry agreed. They spent the rest of that early morning planning their route to Rivendell. Frodo awoke and, after a quick breakfast, they began to pack their things for travel. Sam Gamgee arrived mid-morning and by mid-afternoon they were a good way away from Bag End off the road and in a fairly wooded area.

The time soon came for Gandalf to leave. Before climbing on his horse and riding away he spoke to them. "Is it safe?" he asked Frodo. Frodo placed a hand over the pocket the ring was it. "Take care, all of you. The enemy has many spies, birds, beasts. Never forget Frodo that the ring wants to return to its master. It wants to be found."

And with that he leapt on his horse and rode off through the trees. And so Harry began his journey towards Rivendell with two Hobbits as his only companions and the current source of his torment in the top pocket of a Hobbit he was supposed to protect. Added to the fact that he had little to no idea how to reach Rivendell safely and for all he knew his world could be falling apart while he was here babysitting hobbits while his only chance to return to his world rode off in a completely different direction.

Why was it that his life always seemed to get worse?

-End Chapter Three-

I welcome all responses to this, good or bad.


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings,

Or Harry Potter and his things,

I do not own an Elf or tree,

Wands and brooms are not for me,

I do not the halls of men,

Neither there or back again,

I do not own Lord of the Rings,

Or Harry Potters splendid things.

Summary: Harry Potter is a reluctant hero who doesn't want to be the great hero he is destined to be. Ever he feels that he is controlled by older and more experienced wizards when he only wants to live an ordinary life that he can never have. After receiving a strange gift on his birthday Harry finds himself in the world of Middle-Earth and winds up on Bilbo Baggins doorstep. Unused to this new world and unready for the situation he is thrust into Harry gets swept along with events surrounding Bilbo and Frodo and finds himself accompanying the younger Hobbit on a journey through strange and dangerous lands on a quest to destroy the One Ring and rid this world of its greatest evil, however Harry feels the call of the ring strongly and must fight his own temptation for it. Will he survive until the ring is no longer his problem or will he succumb to his desires?

((AUTHORS NOTE: I apologise to everyone who has be waiting for this to be updated but the urge to write has left me somewhat of late, add to that the difficulty it takes to write a crossover which attempts to keep true to the general story. Unfortunately this will result in Harry Potter really just being swept along with the Lord of the Rings story for a while before I can actually use him in an effective role.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to JuMiKu, Kirallie and tansy1354 who helped me get over my writers block and gave me ideas that enabled me to continue this story.))

-Chapter Four-

-Three is Company-

Frodo lay in peaceful sleep, lying on his side facing away from both the sleeping hobbit and the young wizard who accompanied both the Halflings on this journey. He stirred slightly in his sleep and turned to lay on his back, snoring quietly, blissfully unaware of a pair of emerald green eyes watching his every move.

Harry had elected to stay up longer than the Hobbits to ensure that they would be safe. He had more power at his disposal than his companions and could no doubt hold his own against many creatures living in this world. For that reason he has chosen to watch over the Hobbits as they slept.

He had felt distant from both hobbits mainly due to the ring that Frodo held. He remembered the conversation he had with Gandalf before they had left Hobbiton. He remembered the Grey Wizard telling him that the ring was forged by the great evil of this world and was connected to that evil, he remembered being told that the ring could do great evil if he or Gandalf took it for themselves.

He also remembered that Gandalf said that if he or the other wizard took the ring they could do almost anything.

His thoughts turned to home and the people he left behind. He thought of the Weasleys, of Ron and Hermione, of Dumbledore and Remus. He then thought of his Godfather Sirius and his thought became saddened and dark. Why did he have to die? Why did everyone who he cared about have to go away? Why did he only bring pain to those who cared for him?

Frodo stirred again in his sleep and turned onto his side facing towards Harry. Harry's eyes wandered down to the top pocket of the hobbits shirt where he knew Frodo kept the ring.

Perhaps he could take the ring, perhaps he could use its power to get home, perhaps he could use it to bring Sirius back, or to destroy Voldemort. What did it matter to him if this world was enslaved by their dark lord? Why did he always have to be the one who did the right thing? Surely it wasn't his fault if this world was destroyed and its people enslaved. It wasn't his responsibility to protect this world.

He suddenly found himself standing over Frodo looking down at the sleeping Hobbit. His body seemingly worked on it own, kneeling down next to Frodo. The Hobbit looked so peaceful in his sleep, totally unaware of everything around him. It would be so easy to just reach out and take the ring from him with no resistance at all.

His arm worked of its own accord, reaching out to the Hobbits shirt pocket. Further and further he reached before his hand was just hovering above the pocket. He froze and held his breath as Frodo stretched and yawned. The Hobbit stretched again before he fell back to sleep. Harry sighed in relief and began his movement again. He carefully opened Frodo's pocket and carefully reached inside.

His fingers touched the ring.

A great eye wreathed in flame clouded his view. The eye stared at him getting closer and closer, the flames licked his face and the heat became unbearable. A high pitched screech began quietly and got louder and louder and louder until all he could hear was the screeching. He clasped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes but the screeching only got louder and the flames got hotter.

Suddenly the screeching stopped and the flames seemed to subside. He opened his eyes and looked up in sudden terror, for before him, not an inch away from his face was a great eye, large than he was, staring at him, in him, through him. The eye stared and stared and stared before suddenly the screeching started again and the eyes surged forwards at great speed and shot straight through him.

The pain was unbearable and he let out a cry in agony…

Harry awoke with a gasp. The moon was high in the sky and the stars twinkled overhead. His gaze turned quickly to the Hobbits. Both Sam and Frodo were asleep and undisturbed, nothing had changed from the moment they had settled in this small collection of trees near a small stream that Sam had told him connected to the Bywater river further North east of their position.

Was it all a dream? Had he only dreamt that he has seen the Eye again? Did he only imagine he had heard the dreadful high pitched screech? Had he only dreamt that he had tried to take the ring?

He felt ashamed of the dream, ashamed that in his mind he had succumbed to the call of the ring. If he couldn't overcome his temptation to that small trinket that Frodo carried then this journey was doomed to fail before it had even begun.

He settled back down into his spot between two tree roots and leant his back against the tree never once taking his eyes off of the Hobbits. He inwardly cursed the Grey wizard for leaving him alone with these hobbits and the cause of his recent torment. How could he be expected to be of any help if he was always thinking of the ring, always desiring the ring, wanting it, longing for it…

He yawned suddenly breaking his current chain of thoughts. This was going to be one long journey if he continued to have dreams like this every night. What he wouldn't give for a dreamless sleep potion right about now. He didn't even know if this world had the ingredients to make such a potion.

"Oh well…" he yawned again and allowed his eyes to drift closed. "Might as well try to get some sleep I suppose." And within minutes of this statement he was snoring lightly as sleep took him.

Harry slept restlessly. Thoughts of his own weakness and the source of his torment weighted heavy on his mind. He awoke again not long after the sun rose above the horizon. The two hobbits slept still and knowing what little he did about Hobbits he thought he probably had a good few hours until they woke up anyway.

Deciding to wash, he walked to the stream which was about ten minutes away. Harry reached the stream and knelt down besides it. Cupping his hands he splashed his face with some water from the stream before getting some more water and having a drink. After a few more minutes of washing he stretched and gazed around the area. The world remained seemingly unchanged.

In the distance he could see farmers awake early working in their fields, he could see birds flying about the land looking for a morning meal and far in the distance he could see, on a road leading to Hobbiton, a rider dressed in black. Thinking nothing of this he turned away and began back to his companions.

Frodo and Sam both lay asleep in the same positions he had left them in. He sighed. He decided he should wake the Hobbits, after all if they got an early start then they could make good time in the morning and get closer to Rivendell where hopefully Harry would be able to remove the thing that currently caused him torment.

Thoughts of his dream still weighted heavily on his mind and he was reluctant to get too close to Frodo in case desire for the ring overcame him and he did something he would regret. Sam therefore was the best choice of Hobbit for him to wake and Sam would no doubt wake up Frodo afterward.

He approached the sleeping blond haired Hobbit and watched him for a moment. Sam was fast asleep, his mouth hanging slightly open as he snored, after the complaining he had made the night before about not being able to sleep here he had slept pretty well in the end.

Using his staff Harry lightly prodded the Hobbit. "Come on. Wake up." He said. "We have a long way to go."

Sam barely stirred from his slumber as he rolled onto his side and began snoring again. Harry gave a long suffering sigh and prepared to take more drastic measures. Harry took two large steps back and raised his staff to point in Sam's direction.

"Rictusempra" he said and waited and watched for a few seconds until Sam started snorting. The snorting turned to giggling and the giggling turned to laughter as the Hobbit was tickled awake. Harry ended the spell when Sam was fully awake.

He half expected the blond haired Hobbit to be angry or at least annoyed at being woken by Harry but instead he just yawned and stretched. After a few moments Sam rubbed his eyes and turned to Harry. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily.

"About half past nine I suppose." Harry guessed.

Sam nodded and yawned again. He stood up and stretched again, grunting in pain at a twinge he felt from lying on a root while he slept. He turned to Frodo and nudged him a few time. "Mister Frodo. Mister Frodo. Time to get up mister Frodo."

Frodo yawned. "Sam…what…" he said, confused. He blinked a few times before sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Its morning, time to get up mister Frodo." Sam answered.

"Right…right" Frodo said drowsily. He caught his bearings slowly and looked around at the campsite. "Alright Sam, you make breakfast while I pack everything away."

Sam nodded and got to work on breakfast while Frodo turned to the campsite and began to pack away the camp things. Harry seemed to be forgotten. He stood by and watched as the two hobbits worked vigorously at their assigned tasks. Frodo had just finished packing away his things when he noticed Harry standing by a tree. The wizard was staring at nothing.

Seeing that breakfast would be a while yet Frodo walked up to the young wizard. He coughed to clear his throat and got Harry's attention. He became somewhat nervous in the green eyed wizards gaze. "Um…beautiful morning." He stuttered.

"I suppose." Harry answered noncommittally. He was still wary from his dream and not entirely ready to trust himself around the Hobbit so indifference seemed the best policy for now.

Harry's indifference however seemed to unnerve Frodo even more. "So…er…did you sleep well?"

"Not too badly." Harry replied in a small lie.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Harry was comfortable in his current position, if perhaps not with the current situation, and Frodo was not currently prepared to move away having nothing to do. A thought suddenly struck the Hobbit and he moved to one of the packs. Kneeling down he searched it thoroughly. After a few moments he moved to the next one and then the next, Harry's own pack, and searched them both before picking up the items he had removed and turning back to the wizard. The Hobbit was carrying a few bottles.

"We'll need water." He said simply and thrust some of the bottles toward Harry before walking off toward the stream. The wizard looked at the bottles for a moment then nodded and lifted the bottles up and began to follow Frodo.

The two walked in silence to the stream, Harry had to walk very slowly to allow Frodo to keep pace with him. Once they reached their destination they lay their bottles on the ground and knelt beside the stream. One by one they dunked the bottles under the water and filled them with the cool, fresh water.

Frodo stared all around him, rarely was he out this early in the morning and this particular morning was very fine, it wasn't too cold nor was it too hot, the light was just peaking through the clouds to highlight the many small hills that littered the shire and there was little noise filling the air save bird song. It was this that brought it back to him that the Shire was a truly beautiful place. He heaved a deep sigh and became instantly aware that the wizards' eyes were once again upon him.

"Is you world like this?" the Hobbit asked. He knew from both his Uncle and Gandalf that Harry had come from another world.

Harry was slightly surprised with the question and thought hard about it. "In places" he eventually answered.

"You know my Uncle Bilbo always talked about the places he had seen, the beauty of Rivendell, the wilds of Mirkwood, the great stone halls of the Dwarves, but I don't think that there is any where that can rival the Shire." Frodo said almost wistfully.

"I know how you feel." Harry said with a sigh.

"Really?" The hobbit asked in slight surprise.

Harry thought about it for a moment and answered the Hobbit. "Well…not completely but I get the general idea."

Again the silence came upon them neither having anything to say to each other. "Perhaps" Frodo broke the silence. "Perhaps we should get back to Sam. He's probably finished breakfast by now."

Agreeing the two collected the bottles and began back to camp. After a relatively generous breakfast and a little while spent cleaning up and packing their things the trio were off. Over hills and through valleys coming ever closer to the small forest that lay beyond a farm, all the while the hobbits talked about anything and everything while Harry stayed two or three steps ahead , paying attention more to where he was going rather than the Hobbits.

It was hardly a surprise then when he lost them.

The farmer's crops grew high in the field and obscured his view. He had only walked about twenty steps into the crop field when he lost sight of his two companions. Cursing silently and refusing to panic he set about retracing his steps, hoping to find his travelling companions in his wake. As he began to walk back he heard shouts coming from the direction of the farm house and barking dogs. Thinking nothing of this he continued searching for the two hobbits. He took about three more steps when suddenly four hobbit-sized blurs sped past him, shooting through the small lane made by the crops and running past him without looking back.

Harry stood there in their wake, struck momentarily dumb by the unexpected occurrence. Suddenly something clicked in the back of his mind, he had recognised one of those blurs, it was Frodo. He blinked suddenly and, hearing an angry shout from the farmer and more barking, turned tail and ran after the Hobbits.

He ran as fast as he could, never looking back, always forward. On and on he ran until the ground itself vanished before him.

Harry managed to catch himself before he fell over the side of this small cliff. He stood gasping, breathless for a moment and looked around him, the Hobbits were no where to be seen. He began to feel a kind of panic set in. Not a panic over the Hobbits fate or even a panic about the ring but rather a panic about just what Gandalf would do to him if he lost the hobbits only a few days into his journey.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" That was Sam, Harry thought.

"What? That was just a detour, A shortcut" He didn't know that voice.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam voice came again.

"Mushrooms!" another voice he didn't recognise.

Harry looked down the cliff side and saw at the bottom three hobbits scrambling for what he assumed to be mushrooms and one standing up from the floor and brushing the dirt off. He recognised one of the hobbits at the mushrooms as Sam and the solitary Hobbit as Frodo. He sighed in relief and began to move down the cliff.

"Hey!" Harry called out as he descended, getting Frodo's attention more than the other hobbits. "Are you alright?"

Frodo, turning to look at him, suddenly stopped mid-turn as a high-pitched screech sounded in the distance as a breeze blew along the road stirring the leaves. "Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo called to the other hobbits and Harry who has since reached the road and, without an argument the five off them ran off the road and into the undergrowth. The Four Hobbit took shelter under the roots of a tree while Harry knelt down behind a particularly dense bush.

No sooner has they gotten into their hiding places then the sound of horses hooves echoed on the path, slowly getting louder until the Horse and rider appeared above the hobbits hiding place and its rider dismounted.

From his position Harry could see everything clearly. The rider was a tall figure wearing a long hooded black cloak. The rider was covered from head to toe in armour and when he dismounted his foot hit the ground with a loud thump. The rider leant down upon the tree roots a seemed to gaze down over the roots. Harry held his breath as it seemed the rider had spotted the hobbits but something happen then that sent a chill down his spine. This black cloaked, armoured figure to a quick sniff followed by another one and then a long deep sniff and seemed to gaze around the area as if he couldn't find what he was looking for.

A memory struck Harry of a creature he had hoped he left behind in his world, a dark hooded creature whose only perpose was to bring suffering to mankind, a Dementor.

In that split second he froze, his fear of Dementors seeming to hold him fast. For the first time in a good few month Harry was truly afraid.

Harry's fear was broken when he suddenly realised that the rider was calling for something, something that seemed to want to call to the rider, something that also called to him…the ring.

Frodo!

Harry looked at the hobbit and what he saw worried him. Frodo's eyes were closed and the ring was in his hand slowly moving towards his finger. The call of the ring was getting louder and louder. Harry clasped his hands over his ears and closed his eyes tight and tried to force himself to remember the words to 'Jerusalem' to try and block out the ring but no matter what he tried the rings call was becoming overpowering.

Then all of a sudden it stopped as if it had never been their in the first place.

He gazed up to see what had happened and looked up just in time to see the four hobbit running into the undergrowth as the rider was searching the other side of the road. Harry ran after the hobbit and caught up to them in a small grove where the Hobbits lay breathless and Frodo stood in a stupor.

The blonde-haired hobbit that wasn't Sam spoke to Frodo. "That black rider was looking for something…or someone…Frodo?"

Before Frodo could answer Harry stepped into the grove, four pairs of eyes turned stare at him. They stood in relative silence for a moment before Harry spoke up. "We have to go." He said to Frodo.

Frodo stood frozen for a few moments before turning to the blonde-haired hobbit Harry hadn't seen before. "I have to leave the shire. We have to get to Bree."

"Right" The blonde-haired hobbit nodded in one quick movement. "Buckleberry Ferry! Follow me." he said and rose quickly from the ground.

With the blonde-haired hobbit leading the way the four hobbits and one wizards ran through the undergrowth, trying to stay out of the view of the riders which seemed to increase in numbers as the ran. Night was falling fast and their approach to the 'Buckleberry Ferry' became even more cautious. Every step was taken in complete caution and there was always someone keeping an eye out for a rider.

The two Hobbit Harry hadn't met had led the way and now stood on the ferry, which turned out to be a number of logs tied together in a small raft with a pike. One of the hobbits was untying the rope connecting the raft to the river bank and the other was preparing to push away from the shore with the pike. Sam arrived shortly after waded into the water to push the raft away from the bank. Harry arrived before Frodo but was sure the hobbit was just behind him.

Harry stood one the bank and looked behind him for Frodo, fully prepared to jump the gap between the bank and the raft if needs be. What he saw when he turned away from the river made him freeze in fear once again. Frodo was running as fast as he could toward the raft and hot on his trail was a black rider.

Harry, acting almost on instinct, jumped away from the bank and raised his staff before moving it in a twirling motion. "Expecto Patronum!" He cried out and expected, almost by habit, to see a large silver stag appear and chase the rider away. However this didn't happen.

A thin barrier of silver light appeared between the black rider and Harry and Frodo preventing the rider from reaching them. The rider's horse reared up in fear and, ceasing the opportunity, Harry picked up Frodo and tossed him onto the raft before jumping onto it himself.

Harry and his companions watched as the rider spurred his horse away and headed up river and only one thing ran through his mind. 'What was that thing?'

/-\-/-\-/-\-/-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\ /-\

"_Smoke rises from the mountain of Doom. The hour is late and Gandalf the Grey comes seeking my council..._For that is why you have come is it not, my old friend"

"Saruman" said Gandalf and bowed to the head of his order respectfully. With no words spoken the White and Grey wizards turned towards the Gardens and walked into the shade of the trees.

"It is seldom been heard of that Gandalf the Grey sought for aid, one so cunning and so wise, wandering about the lands, and concerning himself in every business, whether it belongs to him or not." Saruman scoffed.

"But if I am not deceived," Gandalf answered "things are now moving which will require the Union of all our strength."

"That may be so but the thought is late in coming to you. How long, I wonder, have you concealed from me, the head of the council, a matter of the greatest importance? What brings you now from your lurking place in the Shire?" Saruman asked suspiciously.

"I have discovered in my long search a thing of great importance, the thing he lost so many years ago. The one."

Saruman showed little signs of surprise. His step didn't falter and he only spared Gandalf a short glance. "You are sure of this?"

"Beyond any doubt!" Gandalf answered in earnest.

The White wizard stared into nothing as if examining his own thoughts. "So the ring of Power has been found…"

"All these long years…it was in the Shire, under my very nose!" Gandalf shook his head as if disappointed in himself

Saruman turn on Gandalf in scorn and contempt. "Yet you did not have the wit to see it. Your love of the Halflings leaf has clearly slowed you mind!"

The grey wizard glanced at the head of his order in some surprise before continuing. "….But we still have time, time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly."

Saruman gave a look of surprise and at the same time managing to portray a somewhat knowing look. "Time? What time do you think we have?"

-End Chapter Four-

Again any response is welcome, whether good or bad.


	6. New Authors Note

NEW AUTHORS NOTE

Okay people, once again I apologize for an authors note instead of a chapter but I have some important news I must give you regarding this fic. I have tried desperately to get this fic started up again and though I have ideas for the future I cannot get past the planning stages so this, I fear, is the death toll for this story under my direction.

I cannot get into it any more and I cannot develop this as I'm sure many would like to see it develop. Despite many very positive reviews I'm afraid that this story is doomed to remain where it is for the foreseeable future.

But this is not just a death notice. I am perfectly happy to see someone adopt this story as their own project if anyone is interested in doing so. Should someone have that interest all you need do is contact me through a personal message or review or whatever and we'll talk about it. I'd like to make sure that anyone taking over this has some idea of how they'll continue it because someone did offer to adopt it a while back but even after I accepted I heard nothing else from them nor saw any progression. Even so I would not oppose your ideas for furthering this story; I would just like to ensure you had some.

If nobody is interested in adopting this story then it will just remain static and incomplete for the rest of time.

I remain, forever, eternally in your service,

- Ultimate Warrior -


	7. Notice of Adoption

Notice of adoption.

This story has now been adopted by Jedi Master Albus and can be found here: .net/s/7801684/1/Harry_Potter_and_the_Fellowship_of_the_Ring


End file.
